The Harsh Truth
by Kay-yun
Summary: A relationship in tatters, driven apart by elements beyond their control. A broken couple meet for coffee. FLight.


_A/N: normally I would stick this in with my one-shot correction, but this one didn't really seem to fit to tone of the other one-shots, so I decided to give its own space. this is kinda angsty but I hope you like it. plus I may or may not leave this as a one-shot. _

* * *

**The Harsh Truth**

**Xxx**

The first thing Lightning Farron noticed was the noise. She had forgotten how loudly people talked, and how intrusive their voices were. It may have been only a short spell away from the world outside her door, but it was a culture shock never the less. Entering the coffee shop where she had arranged to meet Fang was almost like stepping into another world. Fang was, as always, sat in her usual spot by the window. Lightning noticed her as soon as she entered, she was easy to spot. Her relatively relaxed demeanour seemed somewhat out of place amongst the busy rush of flustered businessmen scrabbling to buy their morning coffee.

"You came," Fang said, waiting for Lightning to take a sat beside her and studying her intently. "I've been waiting over an hour."

"Traffic was hell," Lightning replied offhandedly. She watched Fang push a cup across the table and with a soft whisper of gratitude said, "Thanks, but how did you know what to order for me?"

"Think I know you pretty well by now."

They drunk in silent, all the while watching each other's movements. One thing she had almost forgotten about Fang was how soothing she could be. Simply being in this woman's presents seem to calm her. Of course the atmosphere of tension was also unmistakable. Despite her comfortable relaxed presence, the tension in her shoulders, and the slight shake of her hand when she reached for her coffee mug was easy to spot, or at least, easy for Lightning.

"So, how have you been doing, really?"

For the tone of her voice, Lightning knew, as it had always been, that Fang expected her to lie. Keeping things hidden, or sugar coating the truth, had been one of the reasons for their unfortunate situation. "I'm not doing too well, to be perfectly honest."

It would have been imposable not to notice the slight twitch in her right eye, and Lightning recognised it as the tell-tale sign of nerves. For the brief time they had spent apart she still had memorised every expression, no matter how small.

"What about you, how have you been?" The response came in the form of a slight nod and pitiful sigh. It was all the answer she needed. "I know things are bad right now, but it'll get better."

It was strange how the scoff that followed was almost pleasing to hear. Even while mocking her words, or in a furious rage, it was still enjoyable to be in her company. No, perhaps enjoyable was not the correct word. It was familiar, comforting.

"Things are not going to get better Light, how can they?"

It was true, and even Lightning didn't believe her own words.

With the morning rush coming to an end, the crowded coffee shop was becoming far more tolerable. Now only the overworked and very tired looking staff remained, along with a small handful of customers sitting at tables around them, quietly enjoying a coffee.

With the noise of their surroundings dying down to nothing more than quiet chatter and the occasional clink of porcelain on metal, the uncomfortable, almost unbearable silence between them became far more noticeable. An unsteady shallow breath caught her notice, before the silence was broken.

"Serah tells me you've been hiding."

"Serah should learn to keep her mouth shut." Lightning replied bitterly. A few inquisitive glances were thrown in their direction. She hadn't realised how far her voice carried in anger. "She's been feed you information?"

"How the hell else am I supposed to find out how you're doing?" Fang hissed. "Not like I can ask you."

When she had arranged this meeting with Fang, she should have known to expect hostility, but then again it was her own doing. She was being standoffish, defensive, they both were, but with tension still running high, it was to be expected.

"You can talk to me Fang, I told you that before you left." She wanted to add the word 'me', but held her tongue. "I'm here for you, always"

"Always," Fang repeated the word with hiss of venom, "You said-"

"Can we forget what I said," She couldn't help be intercept. "I was hurt Fang, I didn't mean any of it."

"Why did you call me here, _Farron_."

It still hurt, as it always had, to hear Fang use her last name in such harsh tones. She had used it before, in a playful or teasing manner, and on occasion during one of their many fights, but never with such undertones of disgust.

"Because, I still love you."

The words seemed to hang in the air, only adding to the uncomfortable atmosphere of desperation they had invoked. Lightning stared blankly into her coffee mug, the rising steam had ceased and the beverage was now stone cold.

"I know that," Fang replied in a slightly softened tone, "but it doesn't change anything."

"Then what will?" Despite her best efforts it was impossible to hide the desperation in her plea, "tell me what I have to do."

"We talked about this Light, there's nothing you can do."

They had talked about it, three days prior in fact. It was, as Lightning believed it always would be, the worst night of her life. Harsh words spoken in anger still haunted her every waking thought. She hadn't meant them, or at least not all of them, but sometimes with tensions running high, anger revealed harsh truths.

"Can't we talk, work this out," She was pleading again, practically begging but she didn't care. "I've had time to think, and I understand now."

"Clearly not." Fang said, her eyes narrowing, "If you truly understood, you wouldn't be saying these things to me, asking this of me."

"But-"

"No buts," Fang hissed. She waved over the waitress, who dropped the bill on their table before making a hasty retreat. "You want things to be the way they were before, well, join the club Farron, because I want that to, I want that more than anything."

There was a heavy click of gil on wood and Lightning could only watch helplessly when Fang paid the bill. It was clear she was making moves to leave.

"Once again you're asking more than I can give, more than I can offer." Fang continued, placing her wallet securely in the top pocket of her leather jacket. "I hope one day we can be friends, that's why I agreed to meet you, but until that day, don't call me.

The sound of rubber screeching against polished tile flooring made Lightning winced and she watched in silent when Fang pushed herself back from the wooden table.

"I would storm out of here, slammed the door behind me but I can't even do that anymore," the metal frame rattled slightly as it was turned towards the door. "So, just let me leave quietly, don't say anymore."

The young woman behind the counter, clearly having witnessed the exchange, make haste towards the door, pulling it open. Lightning watched in quiet desperation. There were so many words screaming to be spoken, but Fang had made her position perfectly clear.

The door to the coffee shop was opened and with patient yet dignified movements, Lightning watched Fang slowly easing her wheelchair through doorway and onto the street outside.

With Fang out of view, Lightning was left only to wonder. Did any hope remain?


End file.
